


The Sword Of Justice

by LadyPendragon95



Series: The Crown (Dean/OC) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPendragon95/pseuds/LadyPendragon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never been satisfied with any woman never thought about settling down,then one day a girl pops up out of nowhere telling him his 'soulmate' is in trouble.havent we all at some point in the show stopped for a sec and thought that Dean deserves some love after all hes done for the world?well Im giving him a match he cant possibly resist; flirty loving and powerful s1 Dean/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: supernatural is not mine outside of my dreams so nooooooooo I do NOT own it... Seriously that’s obvious!! You're going to a fanfiction site, its name is fanfiction dot net I mean seriously why I have to add this on every freakin chapter I have no idea *siiiiiigh*.....  
> A/N: So I'm currently bundled up under the covers, wearing my scarf and jacket and everything except my gloves cause I can't type with them on :P, while it's snowing heavily outside!!! It's truly beautiful, the first snow of the season and everything is covered in white, so no TV, no Internet and no electricity all I have is my 3G and iPhone to save me, and I come up with this amazing story XD XD!!! Why I'm not playing outside in the snow you're asking?? Well because I just came back from a snowball fight or should I say battle or clash of the titans with my brothers and have snow melting down my back!!! *shivers* yes I know I predict I'm gonna get sick any minute now!! I even built a snowman!! Well more like snowwoman with boobs and ass -I insisted on making them- and even little flowers from my crafts collection as nipples!!!! Hahahahahaha my dad simply shook his head at me saying that if I was a guy he'd understand and that he has no hope for my mind anymore... Completely down the gutter!! But it was really fun and my sexy snowwoman was... Well SEXY!!!! Anyway nooooow for the actual story, hope you enjoy it; I know I love it...

CHAPTER ONE:

PROLOGUE PART ONE:

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A woman's calm quiet voice called out to Dean as he stood, hesitating in the dark alley.

He'd been about to engage in his usual routine; enter a bar, drink enough booze to make an elephant unsteady on its feet but didn't seem to hold that much of an effect on him anymore, pick his pray for the night, fuck her to kingdom come, and be gone without a trace before the first rays of light appeared across the horizon. A dull lifestyle. As good as the sex might sometimes be it somehow always left him hollow and unsatisfied. It was like the women he took were never good enough; always missing one thing or another.

'Her eyes are too wide', 'Her legs are too skinny', 'Her boobs are too big', 'Her voice is too low', 'She has a beauty spot on the wrong side of her chin'!!!

Why there was a 'right' and 'wrong' place to have a beauty spot he had no freakin idea, and since when do guys complain about big boobs!!??

Sometimes he felt like there was something wrong with him, other times he contributed those feelings to simply being picky, and others yet he blamed Sam for rubbing off his chick-flick-ness on him.

Normally, he ignored those 'chick-flick' moments, as he called them, stuffed those irrational thought and feelings to the back of his mind and went on to have fun in the best way he knew how; acting in a typical no-commitment Dean Winchester kinda style.

Then, however, there were days like this one; where he'd be eaten out by guilt and grew a painful knot in the pit of his stomach that made him want to go look for the closest darkest corner he could find and be miserable. It was irrational, crazy irrational; it wasn't like he was... Being unfaithful to his woman or something, which -in itself- was ridiculous, but was how it felt like nonetheless. He was a no strings attached kind of guy. He didn't have, never had, and most likely never will have a single woman to be tied down to. That was simply the way he rolled.

So, what was the problem...?? To that he had no answer.

In that precise moment, he was having one of his irrational 'attacks'.

A week ago, he and Sam had crashed in a motel to start looking for the thing that had killed Jessica. And today had been a normal day to what he’d started to call their new routine; wake up, run around the whole town only to come up empty handed in the end, then finally end his day by going to a bar to blow some steam from the accumulated frustration, that of course was code for going to get laid. But just as he was walking towards the bar's entrance, his stomach had started churning unpleasantly, and an irrational need to flee and go...

Go do what?? He had no idea what those strange urges were all about...

And that was when the woman in the shadows with the quiet voice had called out to him, just as he was about to swallow those damn feelings and steel himself to hopefully a night of no sleep and much fun.

"Someone you really don't want to anger will be furious if you do..." She said trailing off with amusement lacing her words.

She walked out of the shadows towards him and he tensed. He couldn’t help but be on alert, especially when addressed in such a way.

She was gorgeous to say the least, but it was common for demons to possess physically beautiful people. The girl looked to be barely out of her teens, if that, dressed in comfortable clothes; skinny blue jeans, a black tee shirt of some rock band he didn't recognise, a military green parka, and sturdy black combat boots. Her hair was of a coppery reddish colour, long, straight, and pulled back in a high ponytail. She was very pale, which made the freckles dusting her cheeks and nose even more pronounced, and her eyes, which were framed with dark eyeliner, were disturbingly familiar; a warm hazel green he could swear he'd seen before, but try as he might he couldn't put his finger on it. She had a cute little nose and pouty lips that were turned up in a smirk as she gazed at him.

"Hello, Dean Winchester..." She said in a sinister little voice as amusement flooded her eyes.

Dean tensed, his hand automatically going to the back of his jeans were he had his gun. Paranoid? Yes. Better paranoid than dead.

She raised an eyebrow at him while taking a step back that appeared to be for his peace of mind not her own.

"Chillax..." She said in amusement, "I'm not here to take a bite out of you or anything..."

"Yeah, well, sorry if I don't believe you," He said roughly as he held her at gunpoint, she knew too much for him to not suspect she might be dangerous. “Who the hell are you?”

“Wow impatient, are we?” She mocked.

“Answer the damn question or you'll get to experience first-hand how impatient I can get!” He threatened dangerously, but for some reason that threat only seemed to increase her amusement as she bit her lip to try and suppress her chuckles.

“Hold your horses, cowboy. There’s really no need for all of this.” She told him her voice shaking with suppressed laughter.

He cocked his gun threateningly while staring dangerously at her.

She on the other hand rolled her eyes at him, “Seriously… you really don’t change...” She muttered then sighed shaking her head. “Alright, alright, fine. My name’s Leen.”

He gave a curt nod, “And how do you know me?”

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she closed it then repeated the same motion three more times before giving a big sigh, “That’s a really long story, one you won’t even believe, so can we please skip that question?”

He looked at her uncertainly, not planning to drop the matter but wanting to gain at least some information out of her, “What do you want?”

“To help you.” She said and for the first time every trace of humour left her face.

He hesitated for a second raising a mocking eyebrow at her.

“Help me?” He repeated, “Help me do what exactly? Dig my own grave?”

She rolled her eyes at him again, “Nooo…!!!” She sighed in exasperation, before steeling herself and deciding that maybe telling him the truth could help with his trust issues, as much as she was allowed to anyway.

“Listen,” She started seriously, “I know what’s happening to you…”

He frowned at her; did she mean his dad being missing? Or… could she be talking about the irrational things he’s been feeling recently…? No, nothing was going on with him he was just being… moody… or something…

“And I know that it’s becoming more frequent… I also know that you’re in huge danger D-Dean.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked easing up a bit on her, yet never lowering the gun.

She threw her hands up in exasperation, “Look, I’m not a demon or witch or something, here, see?” She asked fishing a silver well-worn rosary with crimson red beads from beneath the collar of her shirt, then started taking things out of her pockets, “Holly water,” She splashed a bit on her hand, “salt,” she opened a small bag and stuck a finger in the white crystals.

“Ok, ok, I get it!” He said interrupting her as she was digging her hand back into her pocket to produce god only knew what else.

He lowered his gun, yet still held it at his side, just in case.

"How do you know I'm in danger?" He asked.

"I have my sources..." She answered cockily but backtracked at his warning look.

"Seriously," She started again, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me." He challenged cockily.

She sighed then looked around at the dark alley. Her eyes fixed on a dark corner and narrowed dangerously.

"Not safe." She stated quietly her hand going to the back of her jeans from where she produced her own gun. It was a serious piece of work too, all black with some kind of symbols or ancient language craved in the metal in a silvery colour.

She aimed it at the place she'd been staring at with one hand while grabbing Dean's forearm with the other and started dragging him with her as she cautiously started walking backwards towards the exit.

"Cover me." She whispered to him after quickly glancing behind her. The words came naturally to her like she was used to working with him, like she trusted him, which was stupid on her part; you don't just hand your safety to someone you just met.

"What is it?" He asked her as he turned the other way facing the exit.

She ignored him, "Your car?"

He hesitated for a second not wanting to drag a total stranger with him to his car, ok so yes he did that a lot, but only to women he planned to screw and did not know about anything supernatural. Not that this Leen girl wasn't beautiful, she was more than that, but for some reason the familiar feel he got off of her disquieted him.

A low rumbling noise temporarily made him thrust his worries about the girl to the back of his mind and he went back on alert.

"That eager already, sweetheart?" He couldn't help but say with a smirk thrown behind his back at her.

She froze then made a choking sound while directing a disgusted look at him.

"Oh my... Please... Just... No, NO!" She looked positively creeped out and disgusted by his flirting. Wow, now that was one low blow to his ego.

"What?" He looked at her in confusion; he'd never had any woman EVER react that way to his flirting.

"Not now, ok? Where's your car?!" She repeated urgently.

He sobered up as another grunt sounded, this time closer to them and she pushed into him to move faster.

"This way!" He told her, grabbing one of her arms and moving down the street towards his impala, his eyes darting around looking for any sign of danger.

She followed after him in a jog, and as they reached the impala she swerved around sharply and muttering something intelligible under her breath she fired her gun. The bullet flashed red and hot as it soared towards the creature. One bullet, one hit, one kill. An ear splitting screech sounded and the creature disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She paused in front of the car for a second, let her eyes trail over it, smirked then quickly jumped in the car and Dean hurried to drive them away as fast as he could.

Once settled down, she brought her smoking gun up before her face, and with a smug smirk blew at the barrel, "Eat that motherfucker!" She said in triumph.

Dean's lips momentarily twitched at that before he sobered up and his suspicions about the girl arose once more.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked her seriously.

"Oh, you know, just an ickle-wickle monster..." She said with a bright smile.

He rolled his eyes, no shit Sherlock.

"What kind of monster?" He clarified as if talking to a five year old.

"A Succubus..." She said in a bored voice getting comfortable in her seat and going to stare out the window.

"A Succubus?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you know, as in beautiful beast who feeds on sex and men."

"And it was what? Looking for its next prey at the bar?" He frowned; just as he was there, and just as she came up to him. No, this certainly did not look like a coincidence. With his lifestyle he'd learnt that nothing was ever a coincidence.

"Oh, it was most definitely looking for its prey..." She looked at him pointedly.

"What?" He asked in confusion glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"You were its prey Dean. It was after you. It had gone there especially to watch you then when she got the chance quite literally sink her teeth in you."

"Why would she be after me? I don’t remember ever pissing off a Succubus… I don’t think..."

She sighed, "First of all, there isn’t a monster or demon out there that isn’t pissed at you for one reason or another, but no; it was supposed to be the first big step in their master plan, I suppose. The one I was sent here to make sure it doesn't succeed.”

He glanced at her again, “Who're they?”

“I dunno, some monsters or demons or something who are trying to conquer the world, you know... The usual...” She waved her hand in dismissal.

“And how exactly will me being caught by a Succubus help them do that?” He asked in confusion; all a Succubus would do is suck his energy up till he was left with nothing and ultimately die. “They want me dead?” He knew from personal experience that it was never as simple as that, and he was proven right with her next words.

“No... Well, yes, but no... They want to use you to get to the location of a very important person…” She trailed of worriedly, “If they are able to find that person things will get messed up, big time!”

“Someone I know?” He asked in confusion.

“Well, not exactly... You haven't met them yet but you will soon enough…” She told him enigmatically.

He frowned at her, his eyes leaving the road for a moment to stare at her as he tried to make sense of what was happening and what she was telling him.

There was a moment of silence as he mulled over what she was telling him, where she’d leaned over to fiddle with the cassettes in his glove compartment and busied herself with studying the titles with a soft smile.

“Some things never change, aye?” She mumbled to herself, smiling softly.

“You said you were sent here... Who sent you?” He asked finally breaking the silence.

“Someone who cares about you a lot, and wants to make sure that you still have a future to come back to at the end of the day.” She told him mysteriously with obvious excitement and amusement lacing her words.

She seemed to enjoy playing the whole mysterious person with the riddles and unknown origins, maybe a little too much even.

“Dad??” He asked, not being able to think of anyone else who would be so interested in his safety and protection that he would send someone to help keep him out of trouble.

“No, not really. Someone higher up the scale…” She said with amusement like she was laughing at some private joke or something. "Someone who wants to make sure you do all those great things that you haven't done yet...”

He frowned at her seeing that she wasn't going to elaborate.

“A Succubus is a hard thing to kill...” He trailed off looking pointedly at her and trying to use a different approach.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “And...?”

“You killed it with one bullet.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm good at what I do.” She said cockily with a smug smile as she looked sideways at him.

“That being what? Hunting?”

“Yep.” She said popping her P and went back to gaze outside the window.

He stared at her in silence. There was something very unsettling about this girl; she reminded him too much of someone, though who that person was he couldn’t say for sure.

“Who exactly are you?” He asked in frustration.

She smiled at him, “Someone who will have much to gain from you staying alive…”

Another enigmatic response.

He huffed in anger. Whatever he did the girl refused to elaborate; all she did was speak in riddles! The more he asked the more confused he got!

“Look,” She started seeing his temper flare at her attempts to evade his questions since she wasn’t sure if she should answer them, “I can tell you... But I'm pretty sure you won't believe me if I did.”

“Try me!!” He repeated what he’d said to her the first time she told him that, this time with more emotion.

“Ok, fine!” She surrendered; this thing was getting out of hand. She was supposed to come here, do what she had to do, and go back home in a couple of days maximum. Look what was happening; at this rate it’d take her a month to get him to even consider letting her help him. She should’ve known really; he had always been too stubborn for his own good. “But seriously… Not here, not now, and most definitely not while you're driving at the speed that you are!!

“Ok!! I’m pulling over then!!” He countered, moving to do just that.

“No, take me to whatever motel you're staying at. Sam needs to hear this too and I am not going to go through this impossible conversation twice. Plus, he's the logical and smart one from the two of you; he might very well believe me without much of a fuss.”

“Hey!!” He protested childishly.

“Ain't nothin but the truuuuth…” She said in a singsong voice.

“Cocky much…?” He huffed.

“Yeah, well. They say I take after my dad, so... blame him...” She said barely able to contain her amusement and ended up bursting out laughing.

He rolled his eyes at her; this girl's sense of humour was waaaay too weird.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the motel, he parked the impala, and just as she was about to open the door and get out he grabbed her wrist.

She looked questionably back at him.

“One wrong move and I swear I won’t hesitate to-” He started threateningly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...” She interrupted waving him off and removing her arm from his grasp, “You’re gonna kick my ass, kill me before I can blink blah blah blah... I know the drill D-Dean, come on!”

She stepped out of the car and started walking towards the motel.

When they reached the door to the room the two brothers were staying at, Dean unlocked the door and called to his brother while silently gesturing for Leen to step in.

"Hey, Dean, did you-?" Sam started but the words froze on his lips when he saw that his brother had brought company.

"Oh... Err... Hey..." He started awkwardly, knowing that there was only one reason for his brother to bring a woman with him.

"Err... Sorry... I didn't know you were bringing someone with you, just give me a sec and I'll be out of here..." He said while hastily grabbing his laptop and some of his stuff. Inwardly, however, he was seething; first of all, they were looking for Jess' killer, and second, Dean had to understand that he wasn't hunting alone anymore! This room was his as well, he couldn't just assume that his brother was going to be alright with it and leave?! And without so much as a warning too!!

"Sam, no!" The girl said. He looked up at her with surprise; his brother wasn't in the habit of telling his numerous conquests of his life story, so why would he tell this girl about him?

The girl’s face contorted in disgust then as if just realising what the situation they were in looked like, "Oh my god!! No, no, no! I have absolutely _no_ intention of-" She made a choking disgusted noise, "-with him, like _ever_!"

Dean frowned at her again; the girl was sending his ego one blow after the other. He couldn't understand why her reaction to him was so... Negative... It was like he was some kind of hairy smelly gorilla or something...

"Oh... Sorry, I just thought-" Sam started looking a bit confused.

"Do not think along those lines, like ever!! Please, just.... Oh, god this is wrong on _sooo_ many levels...!!!!" She complained gesturing wildly with her hands, “Could we please go back to the actual reason I'm here? Other that being emotionally scarred for the rest of eternity??!!”

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah... Err... Sam, this is Leen. I was going to the bar when she helped me dispose of a Succubus-” He started telling Sam only to be, unsurprisingly, interrupted by her scoff. He wasn't being completely truthful, yes, but he also wasn’t about to admit to being the damsel in distress of the situation.

“Err, excuse you!” She exclaimed in amusement/indignation, “I saved your sorry ass from that Succubus who was, just FYI, mere seconds away from sinking her teeth in you!!”

He grinned a bit sheepishly at her. "Yeah... Well...-"

She groaned in exasperation.

“Men!” She huffed, shaking her head and walking towards one of the beds and plopping down on it.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked a moment later, seeing as they were both just standing there staring at her. “Have a seat, you two are gonna need to be sitting down to hear this.”

Glancing at each other for a moment they nodded and moved to do as she said. Sam sat back on the chair he'd previously occupied after turning it around so he was facing her, and Dean went to sit on the other bed opposite her.

“Ok...” She started before clearing her throat and moving so she was resting her elbows on her knees with had her hands laced under her chin as she looked at them. "Like I told Dean before, you're both in grave danger... You have monsters and demons after you because they think you two, or one of you two, is the key to finding someone very important..." She paused for a second trying to gather her thoughts.

"Find who?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Someone they are terrified of because she will destroy so many of them it isn't even funny... Their myths and prophecies state that once she reaches her full power, the king of hell himself will be no match to her..." She said seriously, with no trace of humour whatsoever.

The two brothers shared a look.

"Isn't that good? I mean even if they find this... Creature you're talking about, it's not like she can't take care of herself if she's as powerful as you say..." Dean commented.

"Wait a second!" Sam interrupted with frustration. "Can someone tell me what's going on here? You two just burst in here out of nowhere and start talking about myths and prophecies and just expect me to understand what's going on?!"

"Sam... I was sent here, ok? Someone who wants you both to stay alive sent me here to help you... While looking for you two, I noticed a Succubus hunting your brother so I stepped in and took care of it. Dean was -is- distrustful and demanded I explain how I know him and what I’m doing here, so I insisted we find you first so I don’t need to have this _crazy_ conversation twice... We good?” She explained looking expectantly at him.

He nodded his head after a moment, curious about what she had to say.

“Ok, good. So, my exact orders were to stick around for a few days and help out if necessary till you pass through a specific state -and no, I’m not telling you which-. Once there, I am to take you to meet someone who will turn into a very important part of both of your lives, especially yours, Dean, and then when that is taken care of I am to go on my merry way and finally get out of your hair... Basically, I have to try and make sure that the future doesn't change..." She tried to explain this as clearly as possible without saying stuff she shouldn't.

"The future... You talk about that like..." Sam started uncertainly.

"Like I know what will happen, yes..." She continued for him.

"What? How-" Sam asked startled sharing another look with his equally surprised brother.

She sighed, "I'll get to that just... Just listen to me for a sec..."

"To answer your question, Dean... No, that's not good at all! I said she was powerful when she reaches her full power, right now she has no power at all and as of yet she’s a simple human being... However, she is very well protected and impossible to find by all but one person, someone they call The Crown's Righteous Man... Prophecy states that he's her soulmate, her other half, and ultimately her one point of weakness."

"So what you're saying is... They want to find this girl, and to do that they need to find her other half and use him to lead them to her??" Sam said trying to make sense of what she was telling them.

"Exactly... Because her powers won't be unlocked till she meets him... It's like her powers are in... Like, a state of coma waiting to be awakened..." She said nodding at him.

"And you’re telling us this because what? They think this righteous man is one of us??" Dean asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"And are they right?? Is he one of us??" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately they are... They don't know which one of you it is though... But that doesn't really help you much..."

"Do you know? Which of us it is I mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's you, Dean..." She said looking at him in the eye.

He looked a bit shocked at that, "I... I wouldn't really call myself a 'righteous man'..."

"Well, I would... Cause that's what you are..." She said smiling at him.

"And how do you know of all of this exactly??" Sam asked her suspiciously.

"Well... That's because I know who she is... This woman they're looking for... I know her... She's-"

 


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing for goodness' sake!
> 
> A/N: Here I am agaaaaaaaiiiiiiin! Stiiiiiiiiiilllll freezing but a teeny weeny bit less so... Ok that last sentence sounded weird... Anyyyyywhoooooo... Here's another chappie and the Leen mystery is uncovered!

"Well... That's because I know who she is... This woman they're looking for... I know her... She's-" She paused for a second wetting her lips nervously, "She's... Well... My mother..."  
Both brothers looked shocked at her.  
"Your... Mother...?" Sam asked a moment later, "Sorry, but... When you said she'd be Dean's soulmate I-" he stopped abruptly here and his expression turned thoughtful as if just realising what he'd said.  
He stared at Dean with wide eyes and saw that the realisation had just dawned on his brother as well.  
"WHAT!?" Dean exclaimed. "What...?! My-my-my... What?!"  
He looked like he was in denial.  
Leen giggled at his reaction placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugher.  
"Your soulmate, your other half. That's what I said wasn't it? She's going to be the loooove of your life!" She teased. God, it was so much fun poking fun out of this Dean, she wasn't used to seeing him so flustered over something so normal... Well, normal in her opinion at least.  
"But... No... I-I can't have an actual relationship with this life... I just... Can't..." He said still looking like he was about to have a panic attack.  
"Yes, you can. And I am living proof that you will." She countered.  
Sam frowned at her, "What do you mean?"  
She sighed.  
"...I told you you guys wouldn't believe me..." She mumbled before taking a deep breath and steeling herself for what she was about to say, "As I said before... Dean's soulmate is my mother... Which makes Dean... Well... My father..." She shrugged helplessly, it sounded ridiculous even to her own ears and she was the one saying it.  
"WHAT?!" Both brothers exclaimed... Unsurprisingly.  
Dean then froze after his outburst with his jaw on the floor and eyes as wide as frisbees as they ran over her face seeing how much she actually did look like him. Sam on the other hand frowned looking at her in suspicion and at his brother in anger.  
"How is that possible? You're what eighteen twenty? When did this happen? Oh god, Dean! I knew there was no way you could go around having sex like a whore without it blowing in your face and knocking some random girl up!"  
At that Dean partially snaped out of his shock and he glared at his brother.  
"Will you shut up?! You're saying what? I knocked some girl up when I was Six?! Seven?! And who're you calling a whore, Bitch?!" He snapped at his brother.  
Leen meanwhile was clutching her stomach laughing.  
"Ok! Ok! Time out! Guys seriously listen! Dad technically hasn't gotten my mom pregnant yet. Haven't you been listening? I told you you still haven't met her let alone knock her up!... What I am trying to say is... I'm... Well... I'm from the future, I'm Dean's future daughter, not his lost child come to reunite with him... and what do you mean random?! I can assure you that my mom and dad were married when I was born!"  
"The future?!" Sam asked incredulously.  
"I was  _married_?!" Dean exclaimed in a squeaky voice, missing the point entirely. Of course that's what he'd notice.  
"Yeah..." She nodded at Sam ignoring her father, "What? You run around the country looking for monsters, demons, witches, vampires, and I dunno what else and suddenly time travel sounds like suuuuuch a farfetched concept?"  
"Well... When you put it that way..." Sam muttered scratching the back of his head uncertainly.  
"How can we trust you? How do we know you're telling the truth and not some kind of con artist monster trying to fool us? Me married? Can't you do better than that?"  
"Gee, Dad, you and your trust issues... You gotta work on them you know, I heard they get you in plenty of trouble with Mom..." Dean startled when she called him Dad, almost jumping out of his skin.  
"Ok... Erm, how can I prove to you I'm your daughter...?" She wondered aloud, "I have the anti-possession tattoo-? Oh... no, I don't think you have them yet, do you? Ok forget that, erm..." She trailed off thoughtfully.  
"Wait, what? You have a  _tattoo_?" Dean asked in a weird squeaky voice.  
"Yeah..." She eyed him uncertainly at his reaction, "Dad, I'm eighteen... Plus you were the one who took me to get it and Dad! You didn't have me yet! You can't just turn protective all of a sudden just because you know I'm  _gonna_  be your daughter in  _some_  point in time!"  
"I'm not being protective!" He denied with a bit of a blush staining his cheeks, "So what about that proof, huh?"  
"Erm... Yeah... How about this? Errr... I know that your favourite songs are a tie between Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin since you kill us -and the repeat button- with them on every road trip... And that you have an obsession with the Magic Fingers bed relaxation system for some weird reason. Uncle Sammy gets creeped out every time but for some reason Mom seems to humour you... And...You once told me that one of the fondest memories of Grandpa that you have was when you were about 6 and Gramps took you out shooting for the first time, using bottles as targets. You said you bulls-eyed every one of them. Of course, whether I believe that or not is an entirely different story..." She listed looking concentrated and lost in memories as she tried to think of some of the most trivial stuff that only family would know.  
"Err..." Sam started looking at his brother, still not over his surprise, "As impossible as this may sound... I think she might be actually telling the truth..."  
Dean swallowed and looked at his brother nodding slowly; it was creepy how well the girl knew him. It wasn't surprising if the fact that she was his daughter was to be considered but he wasn't completely sure he believed that yet, it was just a bit too much to take in really...  
"Well..." Dean started finding a bit of amusement in the situation, "At least her mom must be gorgeous." He said to Sam jerking his chin towards Leen before turning to her with a smirk, "Or did all of that come from my side of the family?"  
She shook her head in amusement, "Told you I took the whole cocky thing after you, and you really don't want Mom hear you say that."  
"She does look a lot like you, Dean." Sam said looking at her carefully for the first time. "The eyes, the nose, even the freckles." He smirked at his brother.  
Dean frowned annoyed, "Shurrup!"  
Leen giggled, "Yeah, Mom says I'm a carbon copy of Dad except for the skin and hair colour."  
Dean's smile disappeared as he looked at the floor, "You keep saying Mom this and Mom that and she's... I can't... I can't see myself like that... I mean being married and with children it's just so... Weird... Out of this world even..."  
She smiled softly at him, "That's still very far away in your future... Don't worry, everything will work out fine and... when the time comes you'll do great... It's not really time for you to think about that yet. You still have a long way to go. Consider this... A sneek-a-peek of sorts. A little something to give you hope in the future... Don't stress over it..."  
They locked eyes for a second, identical eyes boring into each other, and after a moment he took a deep breath and nodded at her deciding not to think about it too much or he'd give himself a headache.  
"Ok, so..." She started changing the subject and breaking the silence, "What are you doing right now? What are you hunting? Where are we, exactly?"  
The brothers shared a look as if trying to decide if they should tell her or not.  
She sighed, "Guys, I know the stories! It's not like-... Ok, let me guess... You're together again, sooo Gramps is missing... You haven't found him yet obviously since I know Mom will be with you by then... Err... Has the whole Jess thing happen yet?"  
They looked startled at her. It was weird how she knew stuff, again not surprising if you think about it logically, but needs some getting used to nonetheless.  
"Yeah... Err..." Sam started looking pained and angry at the reminder of her death, "We're looking for some clues about The Demon..."  
She looked a bit surprised, "Ok... So you haven't left... I dunno where that happened... California, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, Palo Alto and no, we haven't..." Dean answered looking at his brother, "Which brings us back to what we were discussing, Sam..."  
Sam sighed looking away from them and staring out the window.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. We gotta go. We gotta find Dad if we want to kill that son of a bitch."  
Dean smirked slightly, "Couldn't have put it better myself."  
Leen stared at her uncle sadly for a moment. She knew everything would turn out fine, but she'd heard stories about what this Jessica's death had done to him. And seeing him now without that blinding smile she was oh so very used to tugged at her heart.  
"Ok, so, where next?" She asked softly breaking the silence.  
Her dad dug his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a well worn familiar looking book.  
"Gramps' journal!" She said with an excited smile, it was so cool seeing something so familiar to her being used so long ago from her point of view. It made the leather bound book feel almost ancient.  
Dean glanced at her for a second before nodding and flipping through the pages till he reached the entry he was looking for.  
"Grand Junction, Colorado, 35-111..." He said pointing at where those same coordinates are written on the page.  
She nodded at him trying to recall if she knew anything about that place but coming up with nothing.  
"You know something about this place?" Dean asked her suspiciously.  
She shook her head, "No, not really... You used to tell me stories, or taught me stuff about the supernatural and used your experiences as references... but, it's not like you told me every little detail about your life... Mom's the one who keeps a journal, but she doesn't really let me go snooping around it and it's not like she'll have this little adventure in it anyway..."  
Dean nodded though a bit disappointed, "Ok, so we hit the road sometime tomorrow and go in there blind... No problem."  
Dean sighed tiredly getting on his feet and moved to where he had thrown his duffle bag.  
"You can have the bed, Kid. I'll take the couch." He said ruffling through his clothes for a t-shirt and some sweats. He paused then looking up at his 'daughter' -man, this was so weird- thoughtfully, "You need some clothes to sleep in?"  
She smiled at him, he was still her daddy even if she technically wasn't his daughter yet. "That'd be great, thanks. A tee and some boxers will do."  
He threw what she asked at her and gestured for her to use the bathroom first.  
"Thanks..." She muttered again, walking towards the bathroom door.

* * *

**(VERY IMPORTANT A/N:**  ok so before you read the next part I would like to say that in no way am I turning this whole show religious even if what Leen says might imply that it will, all I can say is that the reason she does what she does and says what she says has to do with what her mother is and what her father will ultimately become... and I don't mean what her religion or beliefs are, I mean what type of creature she is. Plus we have to take into consideration that the Dean Leen knows has gone through the whole angels and apocalipse and purgatory and many other things the show hasn't covered yet, all the while having Leen's mom (you'll know her name soon enough) beside him influencing him... err... finally i'd like to stress that no, Dean does not turn into some kind of priest or something... there is a reason for the things he does... ok, I think I've defended myself against this the best I can without disclosing the whole twist of the story so... Yeah... Please postpone judging the story after you know more about what I have in store... Back to the story now... **)**

Leen was sitting on a chair beside the window, gazing at the milky white moon outside while the younger versions of her father and uncle prepared to go to bed.  
She took a deep breath resting her elbows on her knees and brought her clasped hands right under her nose. She closed her eyes and bowed her head with a look of concentration hardening her features.  
Sam frowned when he saw the position she was in, thinking she was troubled or something.  
"You alright?" He asked worriedly.  
She cracked an eye open at him.  
"Hmm hmm." She responded nodding her head a bit.  
"What are you doing?" He asked her in confusion.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked in amusement, "I'm praying."  
Dean froze where he was preparing the couch he was to sleep on.  
"Doing what?!" He asked in surprise.  
"Prayiiiiing..." She repeated then looked at him in confusion, "Why the shocked face?"  
"Well... I mean... Since you say you're my daughter, I just assumed..." He shrugged awkwardly.  
"What...?" She looked confused.  
"I-I dunno... You'd take the... Err... skepticism from me or something..."  
She smiled at him in wonder.  
"You're a skeptic?" She said it like it was the most amusing thing she had ever heard.  
She barked a laugh after contemplating that for a second.  
Both brothers looked confused and shared a look at her reaction.  
"You didn't know that?" Sam asked with a frown. At the shake of her head he looked even more baffled. "How could you not...?"  
She shook her head looking as if what they were talking about was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.  
"My dad isn't a skeptic." She told then much to their surprise. "Actually, it's kind of funny to know that THE almighty Dean Winchester was once a skeptic with all that happened..."  
"What happened?... Hap-... Will Happen..." Dean asked frowning at the confusing use of tenses.  
She smiled wickedly at them.  
"Quoting me and Mom's favourite show, spoilers!" She laughed again. "Believe it or not... This is actually a very common practice in the family... It's turned into a habit even..."  
Dean looked shocked at that; he couldn't see himself changing that much, was it in ten, twenty, or even a hundred years.  
She smiled that secretive little smile they were starting to get used to before she closed her eyes again and started muttering under her breath in a language they didn't recognize. It wasn't Latin or Greek or any other language they were familiar with.  
Seconds later and as they both continued to stare at her the moon seemed to shine brighter, her skin and hair appeared to glow in the darkness as they basked in moonlight, and a shadowy image appeared at the opposite wall; where the moonlight was supposed to fall a huge invisible body seemed to block the light creating magnificent shadows of an undefinable shape.  
Both men looked on in wonder as her words grew louder and faster, her body glowed brighter and the shadows flickered before disappearing entirely when her words cease. She opened her eyes after a moment of silence and gazed up at the moon again. The glow of the moon slowly started to diminish as time passed until it was back to its original soft shine.  
She stood up and walked towards one of the beds. Her steps seemed lighter as she walked, more graceful, like she was floating in thin air. She snuggled up under the covers and lay on her back looking at them with a soft smile.  
"What was that...?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Yeah... The shadows and lights and all..." Dean said in wonder, starting to suspect that his daugher was not actually human at all.  
"Spoilers!" she repeated with a bright smile, "Goodnight for now..."  
And with that she closed her eyes and in a few seconds was fast asleep with a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**The next morning:**  
Leen got out of the bathroom, back in her day clothes, and running her hands through her knotted hair in frustration.  
"Where's Dad?" She asked Sam frowning after having looked around the room and not seen her father anywhere.  
Sam looked up from the map he was analyzing.  
"Went out to buy breakfast." He told her before raising an amused eyebrow at her frustrated grunts. "What's wrong?"  
She groaned giving up and pointed at her hair. "It looks like a hen's nest! I need a hairbrush! And some spray! God, I came here totally unprepared!"  
Sam chuckled before both their attentions shifted to Dean entering the room and the heavenly smell of food that came with him.  
"Oooooh!" Leen exclaimed salivating as she inhaled deeply.  
"Didn't know what you liked, Kid, so I just asked the waitress for advice and she recommended the waffles. I also bought extra donuts if you want some."  
"Thank you." She said trying not to laugh.  
Sam on the other hand didn't restrain himself and scoffed, "Yeah, you asked her for her advice alright..."  
Dean frowned at his brother.  
"I did!" He said in indignation.  
Sam shook his head and took the bag with his food going back to sit at the table.  
They swiftly removed the laptop, map, and everything else lying around on the small table before sitting down to eat.  
They ate in relative silence, with Sam telling them that the best time to leave town would be at five in the evening, and Dean commenting on his daughter's hair much to her annoyance.  
That comfortable silence was regrettably short, for when they'd all finished except for Dean who was wolfing down the extra doughnuts the door burst open with a bang and a twenty something year old woman with a small blond child on her hip came bursting in looking furious and glaring at the suddenly pale looking Leen.

* * *

Tatatataaaaaa! So wanna take an educated guess on who turned up now? I don't think it's suuuuuch a mystery now that you guys know Leen is Dean's daughter... I bet you're all excited to see how Dean will deal with this whole mess, I know I am! Ok, so make sure to tell me what you think about Leen and if you think Dean or Sam's reactions are wrong or weird don't hesitate to tell me!  
And I'm sorry to say that it's gonna take a looooooooooong while before we figure out what Leen and her mother really are... Well I say we... Hehehehehe...  
Review away my friends... Yes, please do... *Puppy dog eyes*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: brrrrrrrr!!!! It's soooo coooooold!!!! My fingers are freezing!!! This calls for hot chocolate woooohoooo!!! And yes yes I knooooow, a bit of a cliffy... Sorry... I just really wanna know who you guys think Leen is... Please review telling me of your guesses and who you guys think she is!!!! Even if I already have the next chapter up by the time you guys read this please tell me who you think she is!!! Be creative!! She is a bit of an impossibility that's the only hint I'm giving you!! Except for the ones I dropped all along the chapter that is!!! Okidoki then off to writing the next chapter with me!!!!!! Over aaaaand out!!!


End file.
